Waktu (Chanbaek)
by hyuniestic
Summary: Tentang waktu yang mempertemukan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Tentang waktu yang mendekatkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Tentang waktu yang mempersatukan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. waktu. ini tentang waktu dan sepasang anak adam dan hawa didalamnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. warn; chanbaek, gs, semi baku.
1. chapter 1

**_Waktu selalu punya caranya sendiri_**

•

•

•

•

•

•

Ada orang bilang, 'waktu adalah uang' tapi bagi Chanyeol waktu itu adalah Baekhyun.

Setiap detik untuk mengagumi paras jelitanya.

Setiap menit pengingat senyum menawannya.

Setiap jam tak lewat dari rasa syukur atas kebaikan Tuhan menciptakan sosok serupa bidadari yang begitu indah.

Dan hari memegang bagian untuk terus menerapkan seberkas rindu yang tersambat hingga ke minggu lalu bulan kemudian tahun.

"Baekhyun itu definisi sempurna." kata Chanyeol setiap kali sosok Baekhyun menyapa netra.

Anggap Chanyeol pecundang, nyatanya tahun sudah berganti tiga kali ia sama sekali tidak berani secuil pun mendekat kurang dari radius lima ratus meter dari eksistensi Baekhyun.

"Grogi!" kilahnya tiap kali sebuah cemooh memenuhi rungu.

"Ya, grogi aja terus sampe mampus," sahut Sehun –sahabat seperpopokannya seringkali menanggapi dengan sinis. "Ntar disabet orang, kapok!"

Chanyeol bukan tidak berpikir tentang peluang yang mungkin seperti kata Sehun, ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana pantasnya memperkenalkan diri didepan pencuri hatinya sejak beberapa tahun kebelakang.

Ia ingin, agar Baekhyun mengakui kehadirannya.

Ia ingin, bertukar kata dengan Baekhyun meski hanya tiga rangkai huruf menggemakan kata 'hai'.

Ia ingin, menjadi alasan Baekhyun tersenyum meski sekedar dari lelucon noraknya.

Ia ingin, dan sangat ingin berada dipikiran Baekhyun sebagaimana porsi otaknya yang tidak lelah untuk terus berkutat merangkai imaji indah tentang si gadis.

Ia ingin, ya.. Chanyeol sangat ingin bahkan sampai mendamba. Namun seberapa inginnya pun ia hanya akan tetap berdiri ditempatnya. Menatap penuh kagum dengan harapan Tuhan menjabah segala do'a-do'anya.

Cukup berdo'a.

Tanpa usaha?

Dan mari lihatlah apa yang ia akan dapatkan!

Ia masih tetap dititik awal, sama sekali tanpa kemajuan apapun.

Harusnya Chanyeol ingat; orang yang sebatas merangkai asa, meski sangat menakjubkan tidak akan ada artinya dibanding seorang yang mau berusaha untuk buah dari kerja keras. Nyata meski fana. Terkadang melenceng dari ekspetasi, tapi terasa amat menyenangkan.

"Yeol, kayaknya waktu pecundang lo udah lebih dari cukup." Chanyeol melirik jengah, meski tidak suka, ia tetap mendengakan petuah Sehun. "Udah waktunya lo gerak, usaha, Yeol!"

"Tuhan belum kasih gue ilham," jawab Chanyeol, tak acuh.

Astaga! Bolehkan Sehun melempar sendok stainles ditangannya? Haissh, otak Chanyeol benar-benar butuh renovasi, umpat lelaki berkulit pucat itu dalam hati.

"ck, apa bedanya sih lo sama pengemis? Eh, tapi masih mending ngemis sih, masih ada usahanya dikit. Lah, lo?"

Rasanya ada petir baru saja menyambar.

Chanyeol itu paling benci jika sudah membawa kata peminta-minta. Oke, ia bukannya ingin mengkastakan manusia seperti kebanyakan orang, hanya saja Chanyeol berpikir dimana letak harga diri seorang manusia kalau yang menyepelekannya adalah manusia itu sendiri? Toh, masih banyak cara ngehasilkan uang dengan kondisi fisik tak kurang apapun kalau mau sedikit menekan rasa malas, memalukan. Oke, bukan itu poinnya. Ini soal caranya mendekati Baekhyun.

"Gue gak tahu gimana mulainya," cicit Chanyeol.

Apa Chanyeol pikir mereka masih hidup di zaman batu? Sehun dibuat berdecak kesal menerka isi kepala Chanyeol. "Ya Tuhan! jalan ke Roma makin banyak, Yeol. Gak usah kampungan deh! Lo tahu fungsi hape? Sms, Wa, line, ig, fb, twitter?" chanyeol mengangguk, sehun mendengus. "Terus?! Apa gak lo mau coba cara klasik paling ampuh?!"

"Apaan?"

"Pura-pura tabrakan, nolongin, minta maaf terus kenalan." alis Sehun naik turun plus bibir tersenyum mengejek.

"Basi!" Chanyeol menyenderkan punggungnya, Tidak berminat.

"Angetin."

"Udah gak layak makan."

"Tapi masih banyak yang doyan."

"Bo~~"

"Yaakk!!!"

"~~Eh…," Chanyeol reflek berdiri "... Sorry, sorry, gak sengaja gue. Emm, lo gak apa-apa kan?" Chanyeol bertanya lengkap dengan gestur serba salah, bingung harus bagaimana.

"Ngga, cuma baju gue aja agak basah." si gadis mendengus. Kesal tapi hanya bisa mengais beberapa sisa kesabaran yang masih tersisa.

Chanyeol membeku, seisi kafetaria mendadak terasa hening. Suara yang terdengar amat familiar mengundang rasa bersalah semakin menyeruak karenanya. Tangan tidak tahu aturannya malah menampar gelas jus si gadis yang kebetulan lewat didekatnya. Alih-alih membuat sehun mengaduh. Benar-benar becana, aish!

Alam sadar menariknya kembali ke bumi, Chanyeol menggeleng dua kali lantas melepas kemeja planel dan menyisakan sehelai kaus putih di badannya, ia sodorkan pada si korban yang masih menunduk melap bagian depan kausnya yang basah. "Ini. Lumayan bisa buat nutupi, atau perlu gue beliin yang baru?"

Namun, ketika kakinya hendak melangkah satu gerak kelewat biasa berhasil mencuri seluruh kepekaan urat syaraf Chanyeol. Seperti mati rasa. Saat gadis itu mengangkat kepala, fokus pada netranya terenggut untuk memberi perhatian lebih. Baekhyun dengan wajah lesu berkata, "Gak usah, gue pinjam." mengacungkan kemeja setara bahu. "Makasih, gue duluan." Dan kemudian beranjak selepas melempar senyum tipis.

Tidak lagi ada kata, hanya seulas senyum dan semuanya bersambung di situ.

Tunggu, bersambung?

Yaps, tersirat dari kata Baekhyun yang meminjam kemejanya. Dengan kata lain akan ada acara pengembalian dimana itu berarti mereka kembali bertemu.

Ah… membayangkannya saja mampu membuat sudut bibir Chanyeol melengkung ke atas, ia jadi tidak sabar. Dan saking senangnya Chanyeol mengayunkan kepalan tangan ke udara sambil menyerukan kata 'yes' berulang kali. Selebrasi pertama untuk selangkah lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Oke… untuk kali ini saja biarlah Chanyeol berharap lebih jauh lagi.

ooOoo

Senin. Entah kenapa tiap kali hari ini datang Baekhyun selalu jadi orang pertama yang melengkungkan garis bibirnya kebawah.

Bukan, itu tidak seperti mitos betapa menyebalkan hari permulaan diawal minggu yang selalu membuat kurang bersemangat. Tapi ini lebih pada sugesti –yang entah dapat dan bagaimana ia yakini bahwa senin adalah hari kesialannya.

Di mulai dari matanya pagi tadi langsung melotot disuguhi pemandangan angka tujuh diselingi titik dengan angka empat puluh yang mengartikan dirinya terlambat bangun, padahal ia harusnya sudah memulai kegiatannya sejak satu jam lalu.

Belum lagi air kerannya yang tidak mau keluar, ban motor kempis, omelan atas keterlambatan dan terakhir –semoga saja, ia harus merelakan pakaiannya basah tersiram minuman yang dibawanya sendiri.

Tidak adakah hal yang lebih buruk dari ini untuk memancing sebuah amarah?

"Ehh… Sorry, sorry, gak sengaja gue. Emm, lo gak apa-apa kan?"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sejenak, menghirup napas dan menghembuskannya sekaligus. "Ngga, cuma baju gue aja agak basah."

"Ini. Lumayan bisa buat nutupi, atau perlu gue beliin yang baru?"

Satu lembar kemeja planel tersodor di depan wajahnya yang tertunduk. Baekhyun belum bergerak, otaknya masih mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Dan kesadarannya kembali tertarik ketika ketukan langkah terdengar hendak menjauh.

Baekhyun lantas mendongak, "Gak usah, gue pinjam." ia menyaut kemeja itu. "Makasih. Gue duluan."

Dan senyum tipis menutup perjumpaan sebelum langkahnya membawa badannya ke tempat seharusnya ia berada.

"Lho, Baek? Kemeja lo?"

"Jangan tanya Soo." Baekhyun mengambil duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa. "Arghhh, gue benci mampus sama hari senin," keluhnya setengah berteriak menenggelamkan kepala di kedua lekuk tanganya diatas meja.

Kyungsoo paham apa yang sedang terjadi, gadis pemilik bibir berbentuk hati itu mengusap lembut punggung sang sahabat. "Slow Bee, kali ini parah banget ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Masih betah menyembunyikan wajahnya ia bergumam, "rasanya gue pengin pindah ke pluto."

"Hahaaa," Kyungsoo terbahak. "Yakin? Pluto gak ada cogan lho…" ledek gadis itu.

"Tahu ah, lo mah rese."

Sekali lagi tawa Kyungsoo meledak. "Iya deh… iya. Berarti Mas calon bisa ya buat gue."

"Soo, iihhh." Baekhyun merengut lucu. "Nasi masih banyak ah, ngapain sih nyoba makan temen. Mau jadi kanibal?"

Kyungsoo makin terkikik, tapi kali ini berhasil ditahan agar tidak kelepasan. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong gimana? Udah ada perkembangan? Atau itu kemeja dari si mas calon? Wahh, kok lo gak cerita sih, Bee? Ah, gak asik lo mah."

Bola mata Baekhyun berputar ke atas, Kyungsoo itu mentang-mentang wartawan bertanya juga tanpa jeda. inikan mereka lagi ngobrol, bukannya wawancara.

"Untung teman."

"Satu-satu kalo tanya, lo kira gue tersangka korupsi yang harus dicecar berjuta pertanyaan biar mau ngaku?"

Kyungsoo meringis. "Ya maaf, gue cuma –lo tahu lah gue selalu antusias kalau udah nyangkut si mas calon itu." gadis itu lantas tersenyum. "Kalau gak mau jawab, cerita aja deh, gue dengerin." memasang wajah polos tanpa sadar dosa.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Yeuh, dasar emaknya plankton, bilang aja kepo!"

Akhirnya Baekhyun mulai menceritakan segala kronologi kesialannya hari ini. Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan seksama, kadang ia mengejek dan tak jarang pula merasa prihatin atas sahabat baiknya itu.

"Jadi itu kemeja punya orang yang nyenggol jus lo?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Baekhyun selesai bercerita.

"Bukan, punya Adam Lavine." sewot Baekhyun. "Ya, iyalah punya dia!"

Kyungsoo menompang tangan dibawah dagu, memasang ekspresi berpikir. "Terus lo tahu itu orang siapa?"

"Enggak." Alis Baekhyun naik sebelah. "Kenapa?"

"Gak apa-apa sih, cuma gue gak ngebayangin aja tuh cowo half naked di tempat umum kayak gini. Kasian takut masuk angin."

Adakah orang yang lebih menyebalkan dari orang lemot?

Ada.

Dan jawaban Baekhyun, orang itu Kyungsoo. Sahabat sekaligus musuh bebubuyutan yang pengin dia unyeng-unyeng supaya otaknya kembali ke tempatnya semula. Hah!

Satu jam yang lalu Baekhyun baru saja tiba di tempat kostnya. Ia lantas melemparkan segala barang bawaannya dan merebah pada karpet bulu lembut tepat dibawah sisi ranjang. Ia memejamkan mata, tangannya terlipat diatas kening. Nyaman, begitu perasaannya.

Namun itu tidak bertahan lama sebab saat sebuah aroma yang begitu asing menyergap indera pembaunya, Baekhyun tersentak, badanya langsung terduduk dan menatap horor pada lengannya –kain yang membalut kedua lengan dan bagian atas badannya kalau boleh jujur.

"Astaga, gue lupa ngurus ini benda." lantas membuka kemeja kebesaran itu. "Duh, gimana balikinnya? Aishh, bego sih gue kenapa gak tanya nama tuh orang? Ya, harus gimana dong?!"

Lama Baekhyun berpikir akhirnya ia kalah dengan rasa kantuk akibat badannya teramat lelah. Kemeja yang entah siapa pemiliknya itu ia lempar ke keranjang bersama beberapa potong pakaian kotor miliknya.

"Gue cuci aja dulu. Gimana balikinnya urusan nanti." kata Baekhyun sebelum matanya bener-benar terpejam.

Paginya Baekhyun tidak lagi bangun terlambat, jam enam ini ia sudah selesai dengan program 'mari mencuci baju' dan tengah menjemurnya di teras depan rumah kostnya. Seperti biasa, beberapa tetangga menyapa dan ia membalas ramah.

"Mbak, tahu gak kost no 6 sekarang udah kosong," ucap tetangga sampingnya yang juga sedang menjemur.

"Lho, bukannya itu yang ngisi mbak yang kerja di bank kan? Perasaan kemarin masih ada."

"Owalah, emang mbak Baekhyun ndak denger, semalam?"

"Denger apa? Semalam saya tidur cepat sih," Baekhyun menumpahkan sisa air cucian diembernya, memasang air muka penasaran. "emang kenapa Mbak?"

Si tetangga sedikit mendekat pada Baekhyun dan bicara dengan suara setengah berbisik. "Itu, semalam ada ibu-ibu datang dan ngamuk. Katanya si mbaknya ngerebut suami dia, itu lho bahasa sekarangnya pelakor."

"Oh," ia cukup tahu, tidak perlu berkomentar yang bukan urusannya. "berarti saya bisa dong pindah ke sana? Keran disini sering ngadat sih." mengubah topik obrolan kemudian semuanya selesai.

"Lah?! ya coba aja ngomong sama pak haji."

"Iya deh." embernya Baekhyun taruh dipinggang. "Saya masuk dulu Mbak."

ooOoo


	2. chapter 2

Chanyeol pikir dapat bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan Baekhyun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kesenangan hatinya, tapi waktu Sehun menginfokan tempat kost baru yang lebih dekat dengan tempatnya mengais rezeki rasanya ia baru saja mendapatkan yang namanya anugerah.

Tidak. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingin melebih-lebihkan, fakta Baekhyun menjadi tetangga kostnya murni melebihi euphoria saat ia dinyatakan lulus dengan gelar sarjana terbaik sefakultasnya. Sekali lagi, bukan ingin sombong atau riya, ini cuma sekedar pelampiasan rasa senang yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Permisi," salam Chanyeol, mengetuk pintu tetangga kostnya.

"Sebentar," jawab suara dari dalam.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menyandarkan punggung ke dinding sambil menunggu sang tuan rumah membuka pintu. Agak gengsi juga sebenarnya merepotkan tetangga baru dihari pertamanya pindah, tapi bagaimana lagi? Chanyeol sangat perlu bantuan. Salahkan Sehun yang seenak jidat kabur ditengah acara bebenah kost'an barunya ini. Jadilah ia harus menggedor pintu tetangganya dan bersyukur pada percobaan pertama ia langsung mendapat respon baik.

"Maaf, cari siapa ya?"

Pintu terbuka begitu juga mulut Chanyeol yang menganga. Astaga! Perlu berapa kali lagi Chanyeol bersyukur atas kebaikan-Nya? Di depannya ada Baekhyun dengan senyum idamannya yang selalu terlihat ramah.

"Eh, anu, maaf ganggu " Chanyeol salah tingkah. "Mau pinjam pel boleh?"

"Pel?"

Mata memicing penuh curiga sekaligus rasa bingung itu berhasil tercerna cepat oleh otak Chanyeol yang masih kalang kabut, dengan gugup ia menjelaskan. "Saya tetangga baru, itu yang ngisi kamar no 6," tersenyum menunjuk letak kamar kostnya. "Kebetulan lagi berbenah tapi lupa bawa kain pel, kalo boleh saya mau pinjam."

"Oh." Singkat, jelas, padat. Dari serangkaian kalimat panjang yang ia susun sesopan mungkin, jawabannya hanya 'oh' dan kembali ditinggalkan tanpa kepastian. Apa Baekhyun memang setidak peka itu?

Ya Tuhan,jangan bilang untuk urusan pinjam pel saja Chanyeol harus kembali menghayal supaya Baekhyun mau kasih pinjam? Kenapa hidupnya semiris ini, ada tapi tidak terlihat, persis seperti kotoran mata.

"Ayo!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun keluar beserta pel, ember dan alat kebersihan lain ditangan. Chanyeol melongo tidak percaya. "i-ini?!"

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka mendapati wajah bingung Chanyeol. "apa?" memutar bola mata dan berucap, "ini pel, ember, kemoceng, majun, sama gordyn, masalah?" kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kembali terbengong.

 _"Oh, Baekhyun mau bantuin gue? mimpi apa ya?"_

"Lo mau sampe kapan matung di situ?" tanya Baekhyun sesampainya di depan pintu kost Chanyeol.

"Eh," Chanyeol sontak berlari. "Maaf, terlalu seneng mau dibantuin orang cantik, jadi otak agak loading. Hehe."

"Ck, alesan!" Baekhyun mulai ngisi air ke ember. "Lo tunggu airnya cukup, gue bersihin jendela sama pasang gordyn dulu. Abis itu lo nyapu terus ngepel."

"siap, bu bos!" sahut Chanyeol lengkap dengan gestur memberi hormat.

Dan begitulah awalnya Chanyeol bisa terus tersenyum bahkan sampai bulan berganti menghias langit. Senangnya tidak terdefinisikan. Baekhyun rela bantu beres-beres, dan juga tidak menolak waktu diajak cari makan bareng sebagai terima kasih. Alasan Chanyeol. Padahal aslinya lebih banyak niatan modus daripada terima kasihnya. Huh, dasar kerdus!

Beres mandi, Chanyeol sibuk memilih baju yang menurutnya paling keren, sisiran dan pakai gel rambut biar ganteng, semprot sana-sini biar wangi, terakhir sneaker kekinian. Sempurna!

Ia langsung menuju kamar kost Baekhyun.

Diketukan kedua pintu kebuka. "Widih, wangi amat masnya," sapa Baekhyun, keluar kemudian berbalik mengunci pintu.

Chanyeol mesem-mesem, siapa orangnya yang tidak sumringah kalau dipuji gebetan? Ya… meski sebenarnya Baekhyun itu aslinya ngeledek, tapi tidak peduli, bagi Chanyeol itu sama dengan pujian. Hatinya berserakan bunga, layaknya kebun sakura musim semi. Haha, alay.

"Kalau bau asem, kasian mbaknya yang cantik dong nanti kebauan."

Baekhyun memasukan kunci ke tas selampang mini, meriksa isinya sekilas lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Ceye Muhammad, tukang modus…" senyum mengejek "... Kita mau makan apa?" lalu kaki mungil gadis itu melangkah ke depan Chanyeol.

Jangan tanya gimana kabar hatinya Chanyeol, kalau ibarat rolecoaster ini sudah masuk lintasan tujuh puluh putaran lima belas kali tikungan, rasanya campur aduk. Tidak karuan pakai banget pokoknya.

"ada ide?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun diam berpikir, pun Chanyeol. Tapi bukan sepenuhnya berpikir, ia diam-diam mengamati sekaligus menggagumi paras Baekhyun yang rasanya dua ratus kali lebih menawan dilihat dari samping dengan jarak beberapa senti saja. Ah, kalau tahu begini harusnya dari dulu Chanyeol mengumpulkan semua keberanian agar lebih cepat dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Ayam geprek?!" seru Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbarengan.

"Gue ada tempat langganan, mau coba?" tawar Baekhyun selesai mereka mentertawakan kekonyolan yang tak sadar mereka lakukan.

"Ayo dah!"

"Tapi agak jauh." Baekhyun memberi tahu. Chanyeol senyum ganteng sebelum bilang, "ke Zimbabwe juga ayo aja, kalo sama orang cantik mah."

"Halah, gembel melle, jadi laper. Haha."

Mungkin ini yang disebut bahagia ngga harus mewah. Cuma bermodal warung lesehan pinggir jalan, dua porsi ayam geprek disanding dua gelas es jeruk rasanya Chanyeol punya dunia digenggamannya. Pemandangan Baekhyun makan dengan lahap diselingi canda tawa mereka menjadi satu lagi hal yang patut ia syukuri. Bolehkah Chanyeol egois minta waktu berhenti disaat ini? Momen makan bareng ini terlalu istimewa untuk diilewati.

"Hah! Ini sambelnya kenapa pedes banget?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengar keluhan dan melihat muka merah Chanyeol yang lagi kepedasan. "Halah, segitu doang. Cemen!" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangan. "Mas Jo, minta air anget ya. Makasih." lalu kembali fokus pada makanan setelah mendapat gestur 'ok' dari si pemilik warung.

Kernyitan muncul di dahi Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menyingkirkan mentimun ke sisi piring. "Lo gak suka timun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dua kali. "Gak doyan."

"Kenapa?" senyum jahil terbit dibibir Chanyeol. "Takut becek ya?" godanya.

"Dih, sotoy! Emangnya kubangan air, becek?" jawab Baekhyun diiringi rona merah muda dipipi.

"haha, dasar cewe cuma bilang iya aja susahnya minta ampun."

"Maaf mbak Baekhyun, ini air angetnya." Mas Jo mengantar pesanan sebelum Baekhyun sempat membalas ucapan Chanyeol.

Gelas air hangat itu Baekhyun sodorkan pada Chanyeol. "Minum Cey, terus abis itu usapin ke perut biar gak mules nantinya."

"Emang iya?"

"Yeuh, kalo dibilangin. Udah cepetan."

"Njeh ndoro."

ooOoo

Daripada suka, Baekhyun lebih senang menyebut perasaan ini gembira. Bukan apa-apa, sepanjang 22 tahun hidupnya baru kali ini ia bertemu lelaki yang begitu cocok dengan pribadinya. Meski kadar kegombalannya melebihi batas wajar, tapi pembawaan ceria dan keramahan yang ditawarkan Chanyeol mampu menutup nilai minus itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Baekhyun nyaman dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Cey, makasih traktirannya. Bisalah kapan-kapan lagi." ucap Baekhyun tulus meski dibumbui sedikit lelucon.

"Tiap hari juga ayo."

"Ya kali, bangrut dong lo nya."

"Gak apa-apa, demi nyai mah."

"Dasar!"

Keduanya tertawa bersama sampai Chanyeol berpamitan dan Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi.

Baekhyun merebahkan badan di ranjang dan bibir tipis semerah cerinya tidak lelah terus melengkung ke atas beriringan dengan rona merah pada pipi atas khayalan –atau mungkin kenangan yang baru saja terukir dengan manisnya. Isi kepala Baekhyun penuh dengan bayangan Chanyeol dan hatinya berdebar halus mengingat setiap kata-kata gombal yang diucapkan lelaki itu.

Katakanlah ini perasaan nyaman yang sejak awal selalu Baekhyun gadang-gadang begitu mengenal Chanyeol sebagai tetangga kostnya, tapi setelah acara traktiran tadi entah bagaimana lelaki yang berstatus pegawai baru di divisinya itu terasa begitu akrab. Seperti mereka teman lama yang dipertemukan kembali. Aneh. Namun Baekhyun tidak ingin mempermasalahkan, karena selama Chanyeol membuatnya nyaman maka ia tidak merasa keberatan. Toh mereka sama sekali tidak saling merugikan, jadi kenapa harus dibuat pusing jika keadaannya malah sangat menyenangkan? Biarlah semua berjalan semestinya.

Baekhyun percaya, jika memang dirinya punya jalan takdir bersama Chanyeol maka cepat atau lambat ia akan menemukan jalannya, tapi jika tidak, bolehkah ia sedikit memaksa? Ayolah, sejak awal bukannya sudah dikatakan Baekhyun senang hati menerima eksistensi Chanyeol, jadi ia tidak ingin disebut munafik karena ucapan berkebalikan dengan hatinya.

"Chanyeol, selamat tidur," lirih Baekhyun pada angin setelah matanya terasa berat untuk tetap terjaga.

Ketika matahari merangkak menuju singgasananya di senin pagi yang sibuk, Baekhyun membuka paksa matanya untuk gedoran yang berulang kali mendera pintunya. Tanpa berniat mengumpulkan nyawa atau membuat matanya benar-benar terbuka ia bergerak menuju sumber keributan seraya mengikat asal rambutnya.

"Sebentar," teriaknya ketika bunyi ketukan semakin menggila.

"Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol penuh rasa lega.

Baekhyun lantas sepenuhnya sadar begitu suara berat yang sejak semalam menjadi favoritnya terdengar nyaring. Ia mengucak mata, mengerjap sekali lalu menutup pintu kala otak mengingatkannya tentang muka bantal yang mengerikan.

"Baek, kok ditutup?" teriak Chanyeol tidak terima. "Ayo berangkat bareng!"

Tunggu, berangkat bersama? Astaga, sadarkan Baekhyun saat ini juga karena tugas liputannya kurang dari satu setangah jam lagi, dan yang membuatnya menjadi semakin masalah adalah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu akan menjadi rekan kerjanya mulai hari ini.

"Baek?!" gedoran Chanyeol kembali menjadi brutal.

Baekhyun ingin kembali membuka pintu namun ia tidak punya waktu barang semenitpun untuk sekedar memikirkan alasan untuk Chanyeol, jadi ia putuskan berteriak, "Lima belas menit Cey." lalu melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Hah, apa?"

Abaikan. Ia akan mengurus Chanyeol selepas membereskan dirinya.

Seperti keyakinannya tentang hari senin yang menyebalkan, sekali lagi Baekhyun harus mengalami yang namanya kesialan. Tidak seburuk yang sudah, tapi rasanya sangat memalikan dibanding sebelumnya. Beruntung Chanyeol dengan segala pengertiannya membuat ia sedikit terselamatkan.

"Cey, maaf ya. Gara-gara gue kita jadi telat gini." sesal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melempar senyum diiringi satu tepukan menenangkan dibahu. "Santai. Kita sarapan dulu deh, gue takut lo pingsan. Haha."

"Ish, lo mah." Baekhyun meninju pelan bahu Chanyeol. "Tapi sekarang gue yang traktir."

"Oke. Gue mau pesen yang kalo gitu. Kapan lagi ditraktir orang cantik, yakan?!"

"Serah deh, kalo perlu penjualnya gue bungkusin buat lo."

"Gimana kalo gue mau lo aja yang dibungkus?"

"Gue?"

"Iya lo."

"Kenapa harus gue?" tanya Baekhyun berharap menghalau hawa panas diwajah agar tidak meninggalkan jejak merah.

Senyum jahil Chanyeol kembali terbit. "Lumayan buat beres-beres kost'an."

"Bodo amat Cey, gak dengar gue," kesal Baekhyun lalu menghentakan kaki menjauhi Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Asal tahu saja, Baekhyun adalah tipe cewe dengan tingkat ego setinggi Himalaya maka jangan heran kalau ucapannya berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan. Malu-malu mau, begitu pribahasanya.

"Besok kalian ada jadwal liputan luar kota, Yogya," ucap salah satu petinggi divisi Baekhyun setelah mereka kembali ke kantor.

"Kok kita?" Baekhyun mengernyit. "kan jadwalnya Sania sama Umar." protesnya.

"Anggap aja sanksi kelalaian kalian hari ini."

"Tapi~~"

"Baek" Chanyeol memotong. "Udah gak apa-apa," ucapnya menenangkan.

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut, masih tidak terima. "Gak gitu Cey, gak adil ini."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun sedikit menjauh dari atasan mereka, memberi sedikit pengertian meski Baekhyun belum mau menyerah dan terus mendebat setiap kalimat Chanyeol. Tiga menit berlalu dan semua berakhir dengan satu hentakan langkah Baekhyun yang kembali ke depan atasannya, Chanyeol mengekori.

"Well, saya anggap ini persetujuan. Terima kasih untuk kerjasamanya."

Hah!

Sepanjang sejarah senin sial, kali ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun membulatkan tekad pindah ke Pluto. Ini lebih mengerikan daripada ban bocor, keran macet, surat peringatan atau tragedi kaus basah tersiram air jus di kafetaria. Ini lebih dari sekedar menyebalkan. Baekhyun bisa saja gila jika kondisinya terus begini.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja datang ke salah satu paranormal untuk konsultasi seperti saran Kyungsoo, tapi logikanya langsung membuang mentah-mentah opsi itu karena Baekhyun pikir hanya akan semakin membuatnya kerepotan. Lagipula, selain tidak efisien tempat seperti itu hanya untuk orang-orang yang telah putus asa, sedang Baekhyun merasa dirinya sama sekali tidak akan sampai pada fase itu. Ia hanya butuh tempat berbagi cerita dan sedikit asupan semangat sebagai multivitamin menjalani harinya.

Dan omong-omong soal teman berbagi ia langsung teringat Chanyeol. Kira-kira sedang apa laki-laki itu? Ah, Baekhyun jadi penasaran. Melirik jam diatas nakas yang masih memajang angka 20.00, Baekhyun memutuskan menemui Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan kemeja planel Chanyeol yang akan ia jadikan tumbal untuk kelancaran aksinya.

"Permisi." Baekhyun mengetuk pintu dua kali. "Ceye," panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu kembali.

Suara derit terdengar dan pintu terbuka menampilkan Chanyeol dengan wajah lesu serta tubuh terbungkus sarung sampai kepala. "Eh, si cantik. Kenapa?"

"Gue mau balikin kemeja lo." sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Lo sakit?"

"Masuk angin kayaknya."

"Udah minum obat?"

"Udah."

"Kerok?"

Chanyeol diam beberapa detik sebelum menjawab,"gak ada yang kerokin."

Baekhyun menerobos masuk. "Sini gue kerok. Lo ada minyak angin sama koin kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Yaudah mana, sini cepetan."

"Gak usah deh Baek, gak enak ngerepotin," kata Chanyeol ragu-ragu takut Baekhyun tersinggung.

"Halah, gak enak kasih kucing aja." dengan tidak tahu diri ia membongkar laci nakas. "Lo mau kita gagal berangkat besok?" ocehya sibuk mencari koin dan minyak angin.

Lepas perdebatan lumayan sengit akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah, membuka kaus lalu duduk membaelakangi Baekhyun.

"Lo kenapa gak minta tolong?" Baekhyun mengusapkan minyak ke punggung Chanyeol. "Ini merah banget tahu Cey." lalu kembali mengoleskan minyak sebelum kembali menggerakan koin dengan gerakan mengkerok.

"Malu lah, masa iya tiba-tiba minta dikerok."

"Malunya kandangin aja, ini kalo sampe kelewat gimana?"

"Ya balik lagi lah."

Baekhyun mukul punggung Chanyeol pelan. "Serius ih."

"Serius, jadi pacar gue ya Baek?!"

ooOoo

 _Hohohoooo… terima kasih yang udah sempatkan review. Berhubung aku orang baru di ffn, mohon maklum ya kalau masih banyak kata rancu atau typo berseliweran._


	3. chapter 3

Dari sekian banyak kebodohan seorang Chanyeol Muhammad yang satu ini sudah melewati batas toleransi, menurut Sehun, sekuno-kunonya lelaki soal makhluk bernama wanita tidak ada yang lebih memalukan daripada kelakuan sang sahabat, Chanyeol.

Mau taruh dimana harga diri sebagai laki-laki?

Demi apapun, setelah ini Sehun bahkan malu mengakui Chanyeol sebagai sahabat karena laki-laki terpaut dua tahun lebih tua itu baru saja dengan bangga menceritakan perihal pernyataan cintanya yang ia anggap sangat menakjubkan, patut diapresiasi layaknya tindakan heroik.

Idiot!

Sehun bukanya tidak mengerti, lelaki dengan kadar leuko-melanin berlebih itu paham benar berapa besar euphoria yang coba ditawarkan Chanyeol untuk dibagi bila menelisik bagaimana lelaki itu di tahun-tahun sebelumnya yang hanya bisa berandai perihal kedekatan fisik dengan reinkarnasi Cleopatra –begitu Chanyeol sering menyebutnya, Baekhyun.

"Otak lo kecengklak apa gimana sih, Yeol?"

Yel-yel kemenangan yang sejak tadi dirapal seperti mantera oleh Chanyeol seketika terhenti, interupsi Sehun membuat alisnya memicing tidak suka sekaligus bingung. "Kecengklak?"

"Ck, sekarang gue tanya, lo beneran nembak Baekhyun?"

"Beneranlah." Chanyeol mendengus keras. "Kan barusan gue cerita."

Mendecih, Sehun memasang air muka mengejek. "Terus jawabnya?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah, sedikit memutar kembali kejadian malam itu kemudian meringis, "Ya…" mengusap tengkuk canggung "... Ya pokoknya gitu deh," ucapnya tidak yakin.

"Gitu deh gimana?" Sehun semakin mendesak lengkap dengan gestur menyepelekan tak kasat mata lewat seringai setipis benang laba-laba. "Gak diwaro kan?"

Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Kenapa juga ia harus memiliki sahabat yang pintar memojokan lawan bicara seperti Sehun. Alih-alih penyemangat atau pemberi masukan.

"Itu!" Sehun berujar sinis, "gobloknya lo. Gak ada cowok ngajak cewek pacaran waktu acara kerokan, lo gak kena tampol si Baekhyun aja udah syukur, kalo cewek lain mah abis kali lo dicekokin minyak angin."

Satu hantaman tepat mengenai otak hingga turun melesak menyasar ngilu dihati. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melupakan bagian terpenting dalam ritual semi sakral itu?

Momen.

Chanyeol menyadari kesalahannya. Tidak seharusnya ia meminta Baekhyun berpacaran dengannya seperti seorang anak kecil mengajak teman untuk bermain. Pantas saja respon gadis itu terkesan ogah-ogahan menanggapi, Baekhyun pasti berpikir ia hanya sekedar sedang bercanda.

Sial!

"Gue salah?"

Sehun memutar bola mata keatas, jengah dengan segala drama kebodohan Chanyeol yang seakan tidak pernah ada habisnya. "Gak. Ibu-ibu naik motor, sen ke kiri beloknya ke kanan itu baru salamah."

"Masalah, bajrut!" Chanyeol merengek, "anjirlah, Hun. Bantuin gue dong. Masa iya gue udah sedekat ini sama Baekhyun terus ga~~ arrghh! Please, bantuin gue ya…"

"Ewh, jijik bego. Lu kira muka melas lo lucu? Serem, jir, hih!"

"Yaudah, makanya bantuin gue, ya...ya…"

"Jijik Yeol ah." Sehun mengibaskan tangan. "kalo inget gue bantuin, kalo gak, ya maaf-maaf aja deh." lalu pergi melewati Chanyeol setelah memberi isyarat agar ia menengok ke belakang.

Sial sekali lagi.

Waktu benar-benar sedang mengujinya sekarang. Tepat saat ia membalikan badan, Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya ditemani senyum khas yang selalu mampu memporak-porandakan dunianya.

Tuhan, tolong berikan setidaknya lubang besar di bawah kakinya agar Chanyeol dapat menyembunyikan diri di perut bumi.

Hah!

Miris sekali.

Chanyeol menghirup udara, menetralkan segala derak gugup dalam dirinya. Ibarat nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tidak banyak cara terpikir oleh Chanyeol. Ia mungkin bisa saja mengulangi pernyataan cinta itu dengan menyiapkan momen super romantis seperti apa yang pernah dilihatnya di ftv, tapi masalahnya apa ia berani? Dan lagi, apa Baekhyun mau menanggapi?

Bagaimana jika nanti ia ditolak lalu saling canggung dan akhirnya Baekhyun malah lebih jauh digapai dari sebelumnya karena atmosfernya sudah pasti berbeda? Argh, ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Chanyeol ingin selalu dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Baiklah, mari pikirkan segala kemungkinan itu nanti. Sekarang satu-satunya yang harus ia ucapkan, "hai." sebagai balasan untuk sapaan dari Baekhyun.

"Mendingan Cey?"

"Lumayan, makasih ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalo masih belum fit banget, gue bisa minta Andre gantiin lo. Kayaknya lo masih lemes," ucap Baekhyun hati-hati takut Chanyeol tersinggung.

"Yah, masa lo tega sih?" Chanyeol mencebik pura-pura sedih. "Padahal gue udah prepare."

Pecah. Bersama tawa geli Baekhyun segala prasangka dipikiran Chanyeol seolah sirna dibawa renyah nada suara gembira itu. Satu hal yang bisa Chanyeol simpulkan, Baekhyun tidak menghendaki sebuah kecanggungan dan dengan selembar kepercayaan diri yang masih tersisa Chanyeol mengamini dalam hati. Ia juga akan bersikap biasa, menganggap perkara pernyataan cinta itu sebuah reflek saja. Untuk sekarang dan sampai waktunya tiba, anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Udah ah. Malu sama badan, gak pantes manyun-manyun gitu." Baekhyun meninju pelan lengan Chanyeol sebelum mengapit sikunya. "Kuy lah."

Sekali lagi Chanyeol setuju dengan adanya ungkapan habis gelap terbitlah terang, benar, seperti Baekhyun itu malam hari sekaligus matahari yang akan selalu ia butuhkan untuk perputaran hidupnya. Anggaplah awan mendung sebagai pertanda hujan, tapi jangan lupa juga keberadaan angin yang dengan kuasanya mudah saja berhembus menggeser si awan hingga langit kembali cerah. Dan Chanyeol berjanji ibarat awan hitam dibawa angin, kebodohannya tidak akan kembali terulang lagi. Kalaupun nanti kesempatan datang kembali, ia akan mempersiapkan semuanya lebih dulu, sebisanya.

Dimulai dari stasiun Pasar Senen menuju salah satu stasiun Yogyakarta, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun larut dalam obrolan ringan yang sesekali menimbulkan gelak tawa. Perjalanan kurang lebih enam sampai tujuh jam itu terasa amat singkat, bahkan tidur tidak masuk daftar pilihan sama sekali. Padahal, Chanyeol terkenal dengan julukan 'pelor' alias dimana kepalanya menemukan tempat nyaman untuk bersandar otomatis matanya akan segera tertutup dan lelap dalam mimpi.

Heran?

Tidak perlu, satu-satunya alasan tentu saja eksistensi gadis mungil sang pujaan hati disampingnya yang terus berceloteh. Luar biasa, satu lagi hal baru tentang Baekhyun; gadis itu bisa terus bicara dengan kadar jeda paling minim tanpa lelah. Lupakan soal bosan karena cara bicara Baekhyun terlalu menyenangkan untuk diabaikan, jangan ragukan lagi gelar reporter terbaik yang tersemat. Baekhyun memang semenakjubkan itu, Chanyeol mengakui.

"Cey, kita kan liputan cuma dua hari nih," ucap Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol membuat teh. Gadis itu duduk kursi di ruang makan selesai membersihkan diri sepulang bertugas.

Mengambil duduk di seberang Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyuguhkan segelas teh hangat. "Terus?"

"Ck," Baekhyun berdecak, mengambil gelas teh lalu menyesapnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Dasar cowok gak peka. Nih, abis itu kan kita dapat jatah libur tuh, gimana kalo kita jalan-jalan dulu di sini?"

"Hmm, mau gak ya?" ledek Chanyeol main-main.

Baekhyun merengut lucu, menurunkan gelas teh ke atas meja lalu menangkup dengan kedua tangan. "Nyebelin."

Ya Gusti, rasa ingin khilaf langsung membumbung di hati Chanyeol detik itu juga. Entah apa komposisi yang dipakai sang pencipta sampai bisa ada makhluk seperti Baekhyun di dunia.

Tuhan, tolong kuatkan iman Chanyeol.

"Mau kemana emang?"

"lo mau?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Apa sih yang gak buat orang cantik," katanya mengedipkan satu mata.

"Astaga, itu gombal bawaan lahir apa gimana?" Baekhyun pura-pura bergidik lalu tertawa.

"Jadi mau kemana?"

"Kemana aja boleh."

Chanyeol menyeringai, "ke KUA aja gimana?"

"Tau ah." memalingkan muka sewarna tomat Baekhyun mencibir, "mulai dah gak jelasnya."

Oh tidak, jangan ekspresi yang itu. Chanyeol bisa habis dikuliti Sehun kalau tahu tragedi kerokan kembali terulang dalam versi berbeda. Ia harus segera menguasai keadaan, atau harga dirinya akan kembali turun satu tingkat karena harus merengek lagi pada Sehun. Baekhyun tidak boleh sampai salah paham lagi.

"Siapa yang gak jelas?"

"Lo."

Menghela napas, Chanyeol memanggil segenap keberanian."Baekhyun." mengambil tangan sang pujaan lalu menggenggamnya di atas meja. "Gue gak tau ini momennya pas apa gak, tapi gue jelas serius sama perasaan gue. Waktu gue bilang lo buat jadi pacar gue itu emang bener dari dalam hati. Gue suka sama lo, Baekhyun. Sayang banget malahan, jadi jangan pernah bilang perasaan gue gak jelas. Gue jelas-jelas minta lo jadi pacar gue. Lo mau kan?"

Ada hening mengisi detik-detik terlewat lepas keberanian Chanyeol yang mengundang rasa heran dominasi kaget dari Baekhyun. Butuh hampir tiga puluh detik untuk Baekhyun mencerna setiap ucapan Chanyeol sebelum berkata, "lo nembak gue?"

Setiap kata seolah terjagal di ujung lidah mendengar Baekhyun yang sebenarnya meminta sebuah penegasan, Chanyeol tidak boleh lambat memberi respon atau Baekhyun akan mengira ia sedang bercanda –lagi. Ia lantas mengangguk sebagai pengganti kata.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol balas bertanya. Lipatan muncul di dahi menandakan kebingungan. Ayolah, yang ia harapkan itu jawaban, bukan sebuah pertanyaan juga.

Baekhyun memang makhluk tertidak peka.

"Kenapa gue harus mau jadi pacar lo."

Chanyeol menegakan kepala, menatap langsung bola mata Baekhyun. "Karena gue sayang sama lo," ucapnya yakin.

"Sayang? Bukan cinta?"

"Cinta itu bisa luntur kapan aja Bee, tapi ketika lo udah ngerasa sayang gak bakal ada niat atau perasaan rela sedikitpun buat ngelepas apa yang lo sayang itu sekalipun ada bosan dalam diri lo. Cuma rasa sayang yang gak akan pernah berubah. Dan gue sayang sama lo pake banget, setingkat orang tua dan keluarga."

"Cey?!" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ya," sahut Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman, ia ingin menyampaikan keyakinan sekaligus meminta sedikit saja kepercayaan Baekhyun jika saat ini dirinya memang benar-benar serius.

"Lo lagi gak mabok kan?"

"Mabok?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Kalo lo mabok gue gak mau jadi pacar lo, tapi kalo lo gak mabok mau gak mau gue mau jadi pacar lo."

"Beneran?" tanya Chanyeol sumringah, ia berpindah duduk ke samping Baekhyun. "gue gak mabok Bee, sadar dua juta persen ini mah gue."

"Yaudah, berarti lo udah tau kan jawabannya?"

Pelukan adalah hal selanjutnya yang Chanyeol lakukan pada si mungil –ralat, sang pacar. "Makasih Bee," ucapnya tulus, lalu mengecup puncak kepala si pacar sekilas sebelum melepaskan dekapan dan kembali berujar, "tapi kok kayak gak niat sih jawabnya?"

Baekhyun meloloskan diri dari kukungan Chanyeol, berdiri lalu berkata, "orang yang nembaknya aja kayak main-main, yaudah impas, haha." memeletkan lidah lalu berlari kedalam kamar.

Indahnya dunia tak seindah perasaan membuncah yang beranak-pinak di hatinya. Chanyeol dan salah satu keinginan terbesarnya yang baru saja terwujud. Hah, surganya hidup!

ooOoo

Reaksi normal anak gadis yang baru saja mendapat pernyataan cinta dari orang yang diincar adalah memekik tertahan dengan wajah merah merona diselingi beberapa gerakan absurd dengan imajinasi tengah berada di padang bunga warna-warni lengkap dengan senyum berjuta watt ketika tiba di kamarnya. Manusiawi. Dan sudah pasti itu terjadi juga pada Baekhyun. Ia gadis normal, omong-omong.

Begitu menutup pintu kamar penginapan mereka, ia lantas merosot dan bersandar pada daun pintu dengan tangan di dada seolah mengukur degup jantung lengkap dengan senyum yang terlihat konyol. Silahkan saja katai Baekhyun lebay, alay atau apapun itu ia tidak akan protes. Yang sekarang diperdulikannya hanya Chanyeol dan statusnya resmi berubah beberapa menit lalu.

Bye-bye jomblo, salam perpisahan untuk status lamanya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun memang tidak perlu seantusias ini mengingat bukan kali pertama ia terlibat hubungan yang sering orang sebut pacaran. Waktu Sma Baekhyun pernah dua kali menjalani hubungan semacam ini. Satu kali semasa kuliah. Dan setelah bekerja? Seharusnya jawabannya belum, tapi karena pertanyaannya diajukan saat ini maka jawabannya berubah jadi iya, untuk pertama kali. Baekhyun pacar Chanyeol, men!

Oke, kalem. Meski ini bukan pantai dan rasa senangnya tidak terlukiskan, Baekhyun harus tetap mengekpresikannya se-elegan mungkin. Ia tidak boleh menjadi pusat perhatian karena selebrasi berlebih mengingat di rumah sewa ini bukan saja hanya ada dirinya seorang. Ada Chanyeol juga yang mungkin saja bisa mendengar selebrasinya, jadi ia harus membuatnya sewajar mungkin.

Terhanyut dalam rangkaian kebahagian, Baekhyun tiba-tiba terpaut pada ponselnya di atas ranjang. Ia bangkit, mengambil ponsel lalu mengotak-atik sejenak sebelum nama Kyungsoo terpampang di layar dalam mode panggilan. Tentu saja, yang satu ini tidak boleh terlupakan, pamer. Haha.

Saluran terhubung. Pada dering ketiga terdengar sapaan menjengkelkan. "Gak usah nelpon kalo cuma mau pamer. Asal tau, gue udah bosen sama Yogya."

"Lah, bocah ngapa ya?" sahut Baekhyun disertai kekehan, sengaja memberi kesan menyebalkan untuk pembalasan.

Kyungsoo tertawa garing. "Hah! Lucu," katanya datar.

Baekhyun merebahkan badan, berguling sekali mencari guling untuk dipeluk. "Yeh, ditelpon seleb bukannya senang malah ngomel-ngomel. Kangen gue."

Nada jengah terselip setelah dengusan keras milik Kyungsoo. "Deadline Bee, ngomong seperlunya aja."

"tau deh orang sibuk," sela Baekhyun. "lo gak mau nanya kabar gue gitu?"

"Oke," sahut Kyungsoo kalem "lo udah berhasil muterin candi borobudur sembilan kali? Udah lulus berapa kali lewatin beringin kembar? Udah makan gudeg? Udah ke malioboro? Udah ketemu sri sultan? Partner baru lo apa kabar? Kemejanya udah lo balikin? Asik dong bareng terus sama cogan, lo kapan balik?"

"Soo, ih!"

"haha, gak usah manyun, maaf. Gue aslian sibuk Bee, cepet bilang kenapa lo nelp?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya mengingat tujuan awal menelpon Kyungsoo. Pipinya bersemu merah ketika mengucapkan, "GuejadiansamaChanyeol." tanpa spasi dan sambungan langsung terputus sepihak. Jangan pikir itu Kyungsoo, jelas pelakunya adalah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo bahkan mungkin belum selesai mencerna kalimat kilat Baekhyun.

Boleh saja ia sedang sangat gembira tapi perasaan was-was menjadi bahan ledekkan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun jadi setengah hati menyampaikan kabar suka ini. Bukan malu mengakui Chanyeol sebagai pacar, kalau bisa Baekhyun malah ingin memamerkan sosok sang kekasih pada seluruh dunia. Ia hanya belum mau terkontaminasi racun ejekan Kyungsoo yang pastinya hanya alibi untuk ajakan makan sebagai traktiran yang digadang-gadang pajak jadian.

Dan perlu ditegaskan kalau ini bukan berarti pelit, ritual pajak jadian umumnya hanya sekali dan Baekhyun tentu sangat mengerti, yang jadi masalah disini kalau sudah urusan gratisan Kyungsoo akan menjelma sebagai lintah dengan meminta minimal lima kali traktiran. Kalau sudah begitu, Baekhyun harus mengucapkan 'halo' pada mie instan untuk menu makan hariannya sampai musim gajian tiba. Kyungsoo itu makannya banyak. Menyebalkan!

Seandainya saja ada jasa reparasi sahabat, Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang akan membawa Kyungsoo ke sana. Ia ingin sedikit saja membuang sikap menjengkelkan gadis bermata burung hantu itu. Dan sepertinya angan tetaplah angan, jauh didasar hatinya ia tulus menerima Kyungsoo sebagai sahabat. Apa adanya gadis itu, karena ia pun sadar dirinya juga bukan makhluk sempurna. Kyungsoo bisa saja berpikiran serupa, kan?

Cukup menggunjing Kyungsoo dalam diam. Baekhyun mengulum senyum saat wajah Chanyeol mendominasi isi kepala layaknya tampilan pada layar besar dalam mode close up. bagaimana mata bulat lelaki itu kala berbinar jahil menggodanya, lekuk bibir tebal ketika mengucapkan gombalan-gombalan yang selalu berhasil membuat rona merah dipipinya, raut wajah dengan berbagai ekspresi tidak pernah gagal menarik perhatiannya, semua terekam jelas dalam ingatan Baekhyun. Dan selamanya akan tersimpan sebagai obat rindu ketika jarak hadir ditengah mereka seperti saat ini.

Apa? Apa-apaan dengan rindu, mereka bahkan belum genap sehari menjadi kekasih dan baru berpisah sekitar sejam lalu, apanya yang mau disebut rindu? Lebay.

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak memasang senyum lebar berpotensi merobek mulut ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan kaos abu-abu di badan dan ripped jeans membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Ayolah, masa-masa pubertasnya sudah lewat beberapa tahun lalu, ia wanita dewasa sekarang jangan sampai tingkahnya membuat Chanyeol merasa sesal karena memacari bocah abg dalam masa pencarian jati diri.

"Pacar udah siap?" tanya Chanyeol jenaka.

"Jangan mulai ah," rengek Baekhyun. "Kita mau kemana dulu? Bilang ke KUA gue tinggal ya lo."

"Wedeh, sadis amat mbak!" mencolek pipi Baekhyun. "Alun-alun?"

"Boleh deh."

Pernah dengar aneka jenis panggilan sayang orang pacaran? Yang terdengar manis membuat detak jantung menggila karena merasa dispesialkan? Tolong jangan harap mendengar itu dari percakapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Saat mereka memutuskan pacaran, Baekhyun tidak ingin ada yang berubah, cukup statusnya saja. Dan Chanyeol dengan segala pemahamannya langsung setuju tanpa syarat karena lelaki itu sendiri merasa canggung kalau harus merubah segala bentuk perlakuan pada Baekhyun.

"Laper," ucap Baekhyun tanpa sungkan.

Chanyeol tertawa kemudian merangkul Baekhyun. "Makan lah."

"Ya iyalah, masa berenang." Baekhyun melihat sekeliling. "Eh, Cey itu Mbaknya jualan apa deh?"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu yang bawa keranjang sama tampah di kepala," jawab Baekhyun sembari menunjuk.

"Oh, itu mah nasi kucing," kata Chanyeol begitu tahu apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun. "Mau?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Boleh deh," ucapnya antusias.

Suasana malam alun-alun Yogyakarta Baekhyun resmikan sebagai tempat bersejarah dalam kisahnya bukan hanya karena pesona yang mampu membius siapapun, tetapi di tempat inilah momen manis milik mereka pertama kali dituliskan. Bersama nasi kucing, goreng pisang, wedang jahe dan para musisi pribumi menjadi hal sederhana yang akan menjadi favoritnya. Terutama gitar akustik yang entah bagaimana awalnya mendadak berada di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Ngapain Cey?" ejek Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol memetik asal senar gitar.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Wajahnya mungil, matanya sipit bisa berbentuk seperti bulan sabit ketika ia tersenyum tulus, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya, yang selalu berceloteh riang begitu tipis dan jadi menawan dipercantik warna merah merekah yang alami. Harus dengan cara apalagi Chanyeol menyebut Baekhyun itu sempurna?

Melodi syahdu mengiringi petikan Chanyeol yang mulai teratur menyulam nada demi nada. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, ia tahu lagu siapa yang tengah coba diperdengarkan. Maka dengan gurat tersipu ia memejamkan mata ketika lirik pertama Chanyeol nyanyikan.

 _Kau begitu sempurna_

 _Dimataku kau begitu indah_

 _Kau membuat diriku akan selalu memujimu_

 _Disetiap langkahku_

 _ku kan slalu memikirkan dirimu_

 _tak bisa kubayangkan hidupku tanpa dirimu_

Baekhyun masih terpejam menikmati setiap gelayar nyaman yang merambati hatinya tanpa tahu Chanyeol telah selesai dengan pertunjukan singkat itu dan sedang mendekatkan wajah untuk menyampaikan sebuah kecupan di pipi tembamnya. "Makasih, cantik."

Sederhana. Baekhyun tidak butuh bunga, makan malam romantis, cokelat, atau perlakuan istimewa layaknya putri kerajaan. Cukup Chanyeol dan segala sikap apa adanya mampu membuat ia serasa memiliki dunia dalam genggaman. Ini bukan majas hiperbola untuk membuat Chanyeol terlihat baik dimata semua orang. Ini semua tentang perasaan. Tentang kenyamanan hati yang Baekhyun yakini hanya bisa didapatnya dari Chanyeol.

"Ai kamu mau belajar durhaka?" cerca ibu Baekhyun. Mereka terlibat obrolan melalui telepon.

Seminggu setelah pulang dari Yogyakarta Baekhyun langsung saja disibukan oleh segala macam pekerjaan kantor yang amat banyak menyita waktunya, dan sialnya ia lupa menghubungi ibunya seperti kesepakatan sehingga berakhirlah dengan aneka kalimat merajuk, ibu Baekhyun orang yang sensitif.

"Bukan begitu atuh Mah, Baekhyun teh sibuk," ujar Baekhyun lembut.

"Iya, mamah mah udah gak penting. Makanya kamu gak inget. Coba kalau bapak kamu masih ada."

"Mamah." sela Baekhyun cepat. "Oke Baekhyun salah, Baekhyun minta maaf. Sekarang mamah maunya gimana?"

Ibunya menghela napas. "Pulang. Mamah kangen," ucapnya final.

Sesak sekali rasanya dada Baekhyun mendengar suara penuh kerinduan milik ibunya. Apa ia memang sudah termasuk dalam list anak durhaka seperti kata ibunya? Ah, jangan. Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi alasan kesakitan ibunya memikirkannya saja membuat air mata menganak pinak dipelupuk matanya dan siap terjatuh jika saja tidak ada tangan besar nan hangat yang menghapus sebelum sempat jatuh ke pipinya.

Baekhyun mendongak. Ada Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan senyum penuh ketenangan.

"Cey," lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, memberi gestur agar Baekhyun kembali fokus karena ibunya sudah memanggilnya beberapa kali.

"Minggu depan insha Allah Baekhyun pulang."

Sambungan terputus setelah Baekhyun mendapatkan wejangan wajib dari ibunya yang tidak pernah absen sebagai salam penutup.

"Mamah?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Hmm."

"Kenapa? Kok sedih?"

Baekhyun mendesah lelah. "Di suruh pulang katanya."

"Lah. Dikangenin kok malah sedih?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Lo itu harusnya bersyukur masih ada mamah yang perhatian kayak gitu. Jangan dijadiin beban. Nanti kalo beliau udah gak ada, baru deh kerasa."

"Tapi lo gak tau kayak apa sifat mamah. Dia mah sukanya maksa, kalau gak diturutin ngambek. Ujung-ujungnya bawa-bawa bapak. "

"Tau, Bee. Cuma selagi kita mampu dan punya waktu kenapa gak dicoba? Masa depan gak ada yang tau Bee, jangan sampe lo nyesel." menunduk. "Kayak gue," ucap Chanyeol setengah berbisik.

Menangkup kedua bahu Chanyeol, Baekhyun meminta perhatian. "Udah jangan sedih. Ibu sama bapak lo lebih butuh do'a daripada airmata. Gue bakal lebih perhatiin mamah lagi, mulai sekarang."

"Nah. Ini baru pacarnya Chanyeol," girang Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Cey, ih, sakit dodol!"

"Biarin, biar tambah tembem. Haha"

"Ceye ih." Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol. "Lo ikut gue mudik ya?" pintanya lengkap dengan nada manja dibuat-buat.

Kalau sudah dihadapkan sama Baekhyun yang model begini jangankan untuk nolak, bernapas saja Chanyeol harus berlomba cepat dengan detak jantungnya. Gemas. Pengen ndusel-ndusel tapi belum muhrim. "Njeh ndoro." adalah pertanda kemenangan Baekhyun.

ooOoo

 ** _Hallo semua ~~_**

 ** _maaf update hampir tengah malam, hehe._**

 ** _gak pernah bosen, terima kasih yang udah sempetin mampir dah kasih review dicerita ala-ala ini. dan mohon maaf kalo ada yang gak berkenan, karena saya sejujurnya masih tahap belajar._**

 ** _see you,_**


	4. chapter 4

Baekhyun selesai mengemas barang yang akan dia bawa pulang kampung dan Chanyeol masih bergeming bersandar pada kusen pintu. Entah ia sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun atau mungkin otaknya tengah berkelana mencari aneka diksi untuk membuat kalimat permintaan maaf sehalus bulu angsa. Ah, ini sama sulitnya dengan perjuangan mendapatkan cinta Baekhyun, serba salah. Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun marah.

Tapi bukannya mengundang masalah kalau ia terus-terusan ragu? Apalagi bila mengatakannya tepat dihari terjadi? Sudah, jangan ditanya. Jelas-jelas Baekhyun pasti murka.

"Jadi berangkat lusa?' tanya Chanyeol, masih memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sekarang membereskan sisa barang yang tidak jadi dibawa. Lagi-lagi hatinya jadi dilema, tidak ingin membuat sang pacar sedih tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghindari kesedihan itu. Kadang Chanyeol ingin sekali bertukar posisi dengan Nobita yang punya Doraemon supaya hidupnya lebih mudah.

Sayangnya Baekhyun bukan shizuka, dan ia lebih memilih jadi Chanyeol daripada punya Doraemon. Baekhyun itu –kalau ibarat isi dunia dia oksigen, keharusan untuk ada setiap waktu agar bisa tetap hidup. Bahkan kalau Chanyeol boleh lebay mungkin Baekhyun lebih dari oksigen, gadis itu segalanya.

"Iya. Kenapa? Ceye mau Baekhyun bantuin packing?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia suka sekali ketika Baekhyun bertingkah sok manja.

"Bantuin bikin seserahan aja kalau mau."

"Jeuh, semprul!"

"Semprul-semprul tapi sayang kan, ya?!"

Semburat merah jambu menjalar di pipi Baekhyun, satu lagi kesukaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang salting seperti ini benar-benar imut.

"Eh Cey, tahu program pertukaran pegawai yang ke Korea?" Baekhyun membuka topik obrolan dan Chanyeol langsung sumringah merasa dapat kesempatan.

"Yang training 3 bulan itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Enak kali ya kalau bisa ke sana, mamah juga pasti bangga tuh kalau gue kepilih," katanya sambil memerawang.

"Gue juga bangga dong." Chanyeol ikut menerawang. "Kalau misal gue yang kepilih lo bangga nggak?"

"Bangga lah. Tiap hari gue bisa pamer ke Kyungsoo. Nih nanti pasti mukanya si burhan kayak gini…" menirukan ekspresi jengah Kyungsoo "... Haha, seru banget deh pasti."

Chanyeol seketika girang bukan main. Mungkin seperti ini yang sering diumpamakan lampu hijau.

"Gue salah satu yang kepilih, Bee."

"Lo?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, senyuman tak luntur barang setengah detikpun.

"Serius Cey?"

"Serius."

"Terus lo terima?"

"Awalnya gue ragu, tapi kayaknya respon lo oke. Jadi salah nggak kalau gue terima?"

Sekelebat raut sedih mampir di wajah mungil itu dengan durasi kecepatan cahaya dan tentunya luput dari pandangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum bangga. "Wew, pacar gue nih. Haha." meninju pelan lengan Chanyeol kemudian bergelayut manja. "Bakalan kangen ini mah."

"Jangan. Kata Dilan berat, jadi jangan kangen. Lagian ntar gue rewel di sananya. Haha."

"Ih, dia mah bisaan banget ngerusak momennya."

Chanyeol mengusap sayang rambut Baekhyun. "Kalau misal lo keberatan gue bisa mundur kok."

"Kapan berangkatnya?"

"Besok."

Kaget. Baekhyun menjauhkan kepala menatap penuh curiga. "Jangan bercanda."

"Lah, orang serius. Tanya kepala suku sana kalo gak percaya."

"Terus acara mudik kita gimana?"

Chanyeol meringis. "Maaf."

"Dimaafin."

Dan yang harusnya Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol packing untuk pulang kampung bersama sekarang acara itu berubah tujuan menjadi 'mari siapkan keperluan Chanyeol selama di Korea'. Oke ini memang terbilang mendadak, Chanyeol sendiri masih antara percaya atau tidak percaya meski sudah diberi tahu sejak dua hari lalu. Bukan apa-apa, yang membuat segalanya terasa berat adalah tidak adanya Baekhyun untuk sementara di sisinya. Kalau Dilan bilang rindu itu berat, Chanyeol setuju pakai sangat. Belum apa-apa dia bahkan sudah sangat rindu.

Dasar budak cinta.

Kalau di adegan film Ada Apa Dengan Cinta ada mbak Cinta yang berlari mengejar mas Rangga waktu mau berangkat ke Amerika, dalam kasus Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya ada gelayutan manja dan sesekali terdengar ejekan diiringi tawa seperti kebiasaan mereka dalam membagi kasih. Iya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sepakat membuat momen perpisahan sementara ini semanis mungkin supaya bisa menjadi salah satu penawar kalau-kalau hawa rindu menyergap tanpa iba.

"Manja banget sih?" tanya Chanyeol mengejek Baekhyun. Mereka baru saja sampai di bandara setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk jogging, membeli jajanan kaki lima, membuat video berdua, dan yang terakhir ini bermesraan ala mereka.

"Emang. Kan lagi pengen dimanja."

"Pengen berduaan dengan dirimu Iqbal?"

Baekhyun tertawa, menggigit gemas lengan Chanyeol lalu berbisik, "bukan Iqbal, tapi Chanyeol."

Merinding. Chanyeol pikir mungkin saja badannya sudah luruh layaknya keju mozzarella di pizza kesukaan Baekhyun. Ini rekor. Harus diabadikan karena Baekhyun baru saja menyebut nama aslinya.

Oke, Chanyeol stay cool man!

"Halah, dasar pengabdi tok tik."

"Tik tak ganteng!"

"Serah orang cantik dah, yang ganteng mah ngalah aja."

Suara tawa melingkupi dua insan dilanda asmara. Terasa hangat dan penuh kasih namun harus terpenggal seruan informasi perihal pesawat yang akan menjadi tunggangan Chanyeol telah menanti. Dengan enggan dan berat tangannya yang seolah bertumpu pada Baekhyun sepenuhnya, ia memeluk lebih erat untuk beberapa detik sebagai pelengkap salam perpisahan.

"Boleh nggak sih gue bilang lo di sini aja?" gumam Baekhyun, pelukan dibuat lebih rapat lagi seolah masih saja ada jarak diantara mereka. Peduli setan dengan rasa sesak, Baekhyun hanya masih tidak ingin melepaskan sosok pemilik tempat ternyaman itu menjauh.

"Kalo kemarin masih boleh, telat lo mah."

"Hah, susah Cey. Gue masih nempel gini aja berasa jauh banget apalagi nanti." Baekhyun mengusalkan kepala di dada Chanyeol. "nanti siapa yang gombalin gue? Yang nyelamatin gue dari hari senin, yang belain gue kalau dibulli Kyungsoo, yang ngajak patungan bayar makan, yang sering gue omelin, yang suka bikin salting, siapa?"

"Haha, fungsi hape buat apa sih emang, hm?"

Baekhyun semakin intens mengusal. "Tapi tetap aja beda. Ldr gak segampang itu kali ,Cey. Apalagi kalau si kangen udah berulah, mau makan nasi padang aja rasanya."

"Ish, dasar comro! Itu mah namanya lapar." Chanyeol merangkum wajah Baekhyun, membuatnya sedikit mendongak agar dapat ditatap lekat kemudian bicara, "cuma tiga bulan. Gak bakal kerasa. Baik-baik ya disini. Jangan nakal, jangan telat makan, nurut sama Mamah, dengar apa kata Kyungsoo. Kalau butuh apa-apa atau mau kemana-mana minta tolong Sehun. Sekali aja gue dapet kabar gak enak, waktu gue di sana nambah satu bulan. Terus khusus hari senin, mending nginep di tempat Kyungsoo setiap minggu. Oke bu bos?"

"Yaelah bawal amat si ganteng."

"Bawel sayang. Lo lapar beneran ya?" Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri.

"Iyalah itu. Lo juga jangan lupa tuh semua sticky note yang udah gue tulis ditempel di tempat-tempat strategis biar lo inget gue terus."

"Siap."

"Cey."

"Hmm."

"Parfum lo tinggal ya, mau gue pake biar berasa dipeluk terus sama lo."

"Heh! Mbaknya lagi gombal ceritanya?"

"Nggak. Lagi macul."

Chanyeol menjepit pelan hidung Baekhyun. "Haha, pacar gue gemesin banget kalo lagi manyun."

"Ih, sakit tahu. Entar kalo jadi panjang kayak idung pinokio gimana?" kesal Baekhyun. Wajahnya dipalingkan menunjukkan aksi merajuk.

"Ya tinggal jujur lah biar pendek lagi. Gitu aja kok repot."

Sekali lagi suara wanita dari bagian informasi penerbangan mengambil peranan sebagai salah satu faktor pemicu kekesalan Chanyeol kali ini. Tolonglah, ia masih ingin lebih lama bersama sang pacar tapi apa daya hanya bisa berkehendak tanpa pernah terlaksana. Dengan segenap sisa kewarasan yang masih tersisa, Chanyeol merelakan pelukan itu disudahi paksa dengan kecupan di pipinya serta di dahi untuk Baekhyun sebagai hidangan penutup.

"Gue berangkat."

"Kabarin kalo udah sampe. Bilang sama pilotnya suruh hati-hati, pacar.Baekhyun ada di situ soalnya," balas Baekhyun seraya melambai dan menertawakan leluconnya sendiri.

Chanyeol balas melambai dan tertawa lalu mengikuti setiap prosedur untuk bisa membawa dirinya menginjak tempat berjuluk negeri gingseng dengan kebudayaan Hallyu-nya. Hah! Chanyeol sungguh merasa berat, akan tetapi bayangan yang telah matang otaknya rencanakan untuk masa depan berhasil menekan ego hingga titik terdalam logikanya. Katakanlah ia menyayangi Baekhyun melebihi segalanya sekalipun hidupnya sendiri, tapi untuk bisa membawa Baekhyun dalam kebahagian rasanya ungkapan atau ibarat apapun tidak cukup mampu membuat segalanya jadi baik-baik saja.

Fakta sandang dan pangan merupakan faktor pembangun utama kehidupan berubah menjadi pecut yang membuat Chanyeol membulatkan tekad. Tidak melulu soal perasaan, sebagai seorang laki-laki ia mempunyai tanggung jawab pada setiap fasilitas mumpuni di masa depan. Dan Chanyeol berjanji untuk sebuah jaminan kenyamanan dan kelayakan hidup Baekhyun. Juga anak-anaknya kelak. Keluarga mereka.

ooOoo

 **Line**

 ** _Cey_**

 ** _Pacar lagi apa?_**

 ** _Sibuk ya?_**

 ** _Ceye_**

 ** _Pacarnya baekhyun kemana dah._**

 ** _Hallo..._**

 ** _Pacar, gue kangen nih._**

 ** _Ceye Muhammad_**

Baekhyun menatap sedih riwayat obrolannya dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja dikirim melalui salah satu aplikasi chatting favoritnya belakangan ini. Ia menghela napas, ada yang salah pikirnya. Entah apa ia tidak tahu, tapi hatinya merasa waktu tengah bermain rahasia.

Baekhyun menyesal pernah mengatai Cinta lebay ketika adegan mereka kehilangan interaksi saat Rangga di Amerika, sekarang ia akui rasanya memang sesakit itu. Seperti hidup tapi mati. Dan kalau boleh memutar waktu ia ingin merubah satu frame saat Chanyeol berkompromi soal keputusan andil dalam program kerjasama perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja. Toh Chanyeol tidak terlalu ambisius, hanya saja ia yang terlalu nekad mencoba jadi ibu peri baik hati hingga mengundang klimaks.

Baekhyun kehilangan.

Hatinya mati rasa saking terlalu lama terendam dalam larutan rindu yang kian menyesakkan dada setiap waktu.

Rungunya hampa, terenggut sepi tanpa kata-kata gombal peluntur lelah serta bosan..

Netranya dilingkupi gelap berkat ketidakadaan deret pesan penuh perhatian apalagi wajah konyol yang setidaknya mampu menjadi secuil pelipur sedih.

Ini melelahkan, rasanya Baekhyun ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya supaya Chanyeol yang ada di bagian lain benua Asia itu dapat mendengarnya dengan harapan sang pacar akan segera hadir di hadapannya. Sinting. Namun rasa tidak bernegosiasi dengan apapun.

Chanyeol akan tetap di sana sementara ia di sini menyulam sejuta prasangka tanpa tahu harus bagaimana.

Kalau boleh ingin tahu, apa sih yang Chanyeol kerjakan di sana sampai pesannya tujuh hari terakhir ini berakhir mengenaskan menjadi penghuni ruang obrolan tanpa mendapat tanggapan. Bahkan seperti untuk membuatnya selayak koran –yang hanya perlu dibaca, Chanyeol sepertinya tidak sempat.

Sibuk?

Jangan bicara omong kosong. Baekhyun bukan anak kemarin sore yang akan diam dengan alasan seklise itu. Terlebih mereka berada dalam satu lingkungan kerja dan tentu saja ia paham benar bagaimana dan seperti apa tekanan pekerjaan yang memang bisa tiba-tiba menggila. Baekhyun jelas pernah juga mengalami, tapi setidaknya ada sisa dua menit yang berhasil ia curi disela waktu makan untuk seutas kabar lewat pesan untuk ibunya. Sementara Chanyeol? Ah sudahlah, rasanya Baekhyun akan benar-benar gila jika situasinya masih begini untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

 _Ldr is killing me!_

Memunpukan kepalanya pada meja, Baekhyun merenung. Ia coba membujuk kembali setiap sisa kesabaran yang sempat terkocar-kacir untuk alasan sebuah ketenangan. Ini pilihannya suka tidak suka ia harus mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Gue Baekhyun kalo mata lo udah gak waras."

"Elah yang jomblo sementara judes amat," ledek Kyungsoo lalu meletakan secangkir kopi di sisi kepala Baekhyun. "Semangat dong, Bee. Sampe kangen gue sama bacot lo."

Baekhyun bergumam tidak jelas lalu menegakan kepala, "makasih." menyesap kopi kemudian berucap, "Soo, mungkin gak kalau Chanyeol kepincut cewek Korea?"

"Lah?"

"Gue ngerasa ada yang gak beres masa."

Kyungsoo bersedekap, menyandarkan punggung di kursi. "Pasti miskomunikasi ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kalau menurut gue bisa mungkin bisa nggak."

Baekhyun merasa harus mendengarkan, jadi ia diam saja dan memberi tanda agar Kyungsoo menjabarkan.

"Gini. Gue bilang mungkin karena mau gimana juga Chanyeol itu lelaki tulen dan kemungkinan tertarik sama lawan jenis gak bisa disepelein gitu aja, kecuali kalau dia nggak normal. Dan buat yang gue bilang nggak, coba deh lo mikir positif dikit, kepincut cewek bukan satu-satunya alasan. Bisa aja di sana dia kebentur masalah kerjaan. Inget. Dia lagi di tempat orang, kita gak tau sistem kerja di sana sama atau gak kayak di sini. Kalau boleh saran coba lo obrolin baik-baik."

"Kontekan aja enggak." sela Baekhyun cepat. "Gimana mau ngobrol."

"Ya kan lo bisa kirim email, atau line kayak biasa."

"Gak dibaca Soo."

"Bukan enggak Bee, tapi mungkin belum."

Baekhyun terdiam, berpikir. Kyungsoo itu walau kadang membuat kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun, tapi terkadang kalau warasnya sedang datang si gadis bermata belo itu bisa jadi yang paling bijak. Segala saran yang diberikan selalu tepat sasaran. Dan kalau sudah begitu tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun akan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Salut.

"Gak usah kebanyakan mikir." Kyungsoo berdecak tidak sabar. "Udah cepet kirim email atau line sana."

Seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya, Baekhyun menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil ponsel dan mengetuk ikon aplikasi berwarna hijau yang kemudian langsung memajang ruang obrolannya dengan Chanyeol yang masih tidak berubah –Chanyeol belum membaca pesannya. Menarik napas lalu menahannya sejenak sebelum dihembuskan sekaligus, Baekhyun mulai menarikan jemarinya diatas layar ponsel.

 ** _Tolong kabarin gue kalo udah gak sibuk. Gue khawatir._**

Dan setelah menekan tombol kirim, Baekhyun kembali menelusupkan kepala dalam lipatan tangan. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang mengatainya 'budak cinta aliran alay'.

Dua hari berlalu sejak pesan terakhir Baekhyun kirimkan seperti saran Kyungsoo dan semua masih sama. Baekhyun masih dengan harapannya dan Chanyeol masih dengan –entahlah harus menyebutnya bagaimana, Baekhyun kan tidak tahu situasi dipihak Chanyeol. Kesayangannya itu masih belum juga memberi kabar. Baekhyun jadi sangsi, Chanyeol itu masih ingat punya pacar atau tidak?

Hah!

Lagi-lagi menghela napas yang Baekhyun bisa lakukan. Hari ini pekerjaannya tidak terlalu merepotkan dan artinya ia punya banyak waktu luang untuk memikirkan Chanyeol. Astaga, lagi-lagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun memukul pelan kepalanya berharap agar logikanya kembali waras.

"Baekhyun." sebuah panggilan membuat Baekhyun lantas menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Ya?"

"Dipanggil bos tuh, suruh ke ruangannya."

"Hah?"

Cewek manis berstatus sekretaris bos yang terkenal dengan lesung pipi itu menatap gemas, "sekarang, cepat ke ruangan bos."

Baekhyun belum selesai menyerap informasi tetapi sang sekretaris kembali menginterupsi, "sudah cepat sana."

"Eh, iya mbak. Makasih."

Bingung. Baekhyun terus bertanya-tanya sepanjang langkah kaki kecilnya menuju ruangan lelaki yang sering disebut bos. Dalam hatinya harap-harap cemas takut mendapat masalah, jujur saja ia mengakui akhir-akhir ini kurang fokus selama bekerja. Dan usah bertanya soal alasan karena biang keladinya sudah tentu seorang pemuda jangkung dengan label Chanyeol Muhammad yang membuat dunia Baekhyun jungkir balik.

Menarik napas, Baekhyun mengetuk pintu dua kali dan memutar handle pintu ketika mendengar seruan 'masuk' dari dalam.

"Siang pak," sapa Baekhyun begitu sampai di depan meja sang atasan.

"Oh, Baekhyun. Silahkan duduk."

"Makasih."

Sang atasan kembali menaruh atensinya pada berkas didepannya sebelum kemudian menumpuknya jadi satu dengan yang lain dan fokus pada Baekhyun. "Jadi gini, sayaa perhatikan belakangan ini kinerja kamu agak menurun , ada apa?"

Baekhyun gelisah, matanya melihat kesana-sini menghindari tatapan intimidasi sang atasan. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, tidak mungkin ia bilang karena Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya seminggu terakhir bukan? Mau taruh dimana harga dirinya jika atasannya tahu ia tidak bersikap profesional?

"Mungkin saya sedikit lelah, belakangan deadline saya sering kejar-kejaran."

Atasan Baekhyun tertawa, Baekhyun mengernyit bingung dan lantas wajahnya berubah merah ketika mendengar ucapan bernada mengejek, "bukannya gara-gara.Chanyeol?"

"Ah, si bapak bisa aja."

"Kamu itu gak pintar bohong Baek, dari gelagat aja orang bisa lamgsung tahu kalau kamu lagi bohong."

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. "Maaf pak, saya gak bermalsud bohong."

"Iya, saya tahu. Kamu malu kan?"

"Ih, si bapak kenapa jadi ngeledek saya?"

"Haha, saya juga pernah muda Baek, ldr itu nyeseknya tingkat internasional. Gak bisa diungkapin pake kata-kata."

Baekhyun merespon dengan anggukan, terlalu canggung membicarakan hal pribadi dengan atasannya. Meski memang atasanya itu orang yang pengertian, tapi Baekhyun harus tetap bisa menjaga sikap. Bagaimanapun lelaki di depannya ini tetaplah seorang bos yang perlu ia hormati.

"Biar kamu gak galau lagi." si atasan menyodorkan amplop putih dari laci. "Ini buat kamu. Hitung-hitung bonus atas kerja keras kamu."

"Ini apa pak?" tanya Baekhyun mengambil amplop itu.

"Buka aja."

Pelan-pelan Baekhyun membuka amplop itu, mengintip sedikit sebelum benar-benar membukanya dengan mata membulat. "Tiket pesawat?"

"Iya. Sana susul pacar kamu."

ooOoo


End file.
